Pinocchio
by Iritherl
Summary: —Fic dalam masa pengeditan. Seorang gadis yang terkena sindrom Pinocchio berusaha hidup tanpa berbohong. Karena jika ia berbohong, maka akibatnya ialah cegukan. Gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune tersebut secara tidak sengaja bertemu seorang Rin Kagamine, saudara kembarnya Len Kagamine, dan teman mereka Nero Akita. Bagaimana dengan misi 'Miku tidak boleh berbohong? —No Plagiarism—
1. Kisah pertama

**A/n:** Halo.Ketemu lagi sama saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Pinocchio. Tapi, alurnya beda, loh. Yaudah lah. Terserah sih kalo mau dibilang plagiat atau apaan. Yang penting, saya buat fanfic berdasarkan pola pikir saya sendiri! Camkan itu!

* * *

 **Pinocchio**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

* * *

Chapter

 **1** of **6**

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Don't like, don't read!_

* * *

Angin sepoy-sepoy mengelus rambut panjangnya. Kini gadis itu menatap sebuah dua batu nisan yang bertulis _Hatsune_. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari mata bewarna _cerulean_ nya itu. Lalu ia memeluk kedua batu nisan yang telah lama ada ditempat angker tersebut.

"Semoga kalian tenang disana. A-aku akan baik-baik saja disini," ucap gadis itu lalu berdiri, "Aku harap kita semua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkan. Kalian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja," gadis itu terisak.

"T-tapi, jika kalian bahagia disana, mudah-mudahan aku juga akan bahagia disini. Sindromku masih saja mengangguku. Tapi jangan khawatir," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi oke?" sambungnya. Lalu gadis itu pergi dan meninggalkan tempat yang bertuliskan Tempat Pemakaman Umum.

Ketika gadis itu melewati beberapa perumahan, ia melihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya sedang merenung dibawah pohon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis berambut toska itu. Dia melihat perempuan manis di depannya yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ sebahu dan warna mata _cerulean_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_ itu dengan kasar.

"Um, namaku Miku Hatsune. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap gadis yang bernama Miku.

"N-namaku R-Rin Kagamine," ujar Rin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Tolong, jangan sangat sopan denganku. Aku biasanya memakai bahasa gaul begitu," jawab Rin dengan pipinya yang memerah. Miku hanya _sweatdrop_ dan ber-o ria.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, gue? Lu?" tanya Miku lagi dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Yap! Jadi lu bisa bantu gue marahin saudara gua gak?" ceplos Rin bahagia. Wajahnya tampak bersinar-sinar.

"Dengan senang hati!" balas Miku riang. Entah apa yang membuat Miku menjadi begitu. Kesambet, mungkin.

Yap! Kata yang cocok.

 **OooOooO**

" _Tadaima_ ," seru Rin dengan suaranya yang cempreng.

" _Okaeri_. Suara lu cempreng amat!" balas seseorang. Tetapi suaranya agak lebih berat dari suara Rin. Lebih tepatnya, mengarah ke suara anak cowok.

"Apa hak lu ngejek suara gue, Len?" teriak Rin dengan suaranya yang –nambah– cempreng. Mungkin kalo pake toa lebih cempreng.

 _Len? Siapa Len?_ gumam Miku dalam hati.

Cowok yang bernama Len itu pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Warna rambut Len sama persis seperti warna rambut Rin, _blonde_. Warna matanya _cerulean_.

 _Indah._

Len melihat gadis berambut toska itu.

"Rin, siapa dia?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk kearah Miku.

"Oh. Dia Miku Hatsune. Calon tunanganmu, lho~," goda Rin sambil menepuk pundak Miku.

Wajah Miku dan Len memerah.

"T-tunangan? Yang bener?" tanya Len khawatir. Rin mengangguk.

"Rin- _chan_! A-aku bukan tunangan—"

"Ah ah. Gaya bicaranya, Miku," Rin memotong perkataan Miku.

"Ah sudahlah," Miku pasrah.

"Oh ya, Miku. Tolong bantuin gue marahin Len ya?" bisik Rin ke Miku.

"Buat apa?" bisik Miku balik.

Len yang melihat aksi bisik-berbisik mereka, dia akhirnya lebih memilih pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Rin menghentikan langkah Len dengan cara menarik bajunya, "Woi! Mau kemana lu?"

Len menoleh kearah Rin dan Miku. Wajahnya tampak suram, "Kalo gak ada masalah lagi, gua mau kekamar!" suaranya serak.

"Len? Kenapa lu? Tumben jadi marah gitu," ucap Rin iseng, "Lu belum memperkenalkan diri lu ke Miku," sambung Rin.

Len berjalan menuju Miku.

"Nama gua Len."

"Len doang? Gak punya marga?" kini Miku yang tampak bingung.

"Gue adalah saudara kembarnya RinBrengsek. Tentunya gue punya marga yang sama dengan Rin. Paham?" Len merendahkan suaranya pada kata 'paham'. Mata Miku membesar, lalu ia mengangguk. Jarak mereka cuma lima sentimeter. Semburat merah memenuhi wajah Miku.

"Len?" Rin melihat aksi keduanya sambil minum jus jeruk miliknya,

"Jangan cipokan di depan jomblo dong. Ngelamar aja belum, mau cipokan duluan," sambung Rin sambil menghisap jus jeruknya.

"Gua aja belum punya pacar. Tapi gua udah punya doi. Dia ganteng banget loh," Rin berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "Gua juga berharap, gua nikah duluan sama dia sebelum kalian berdua," sambungnya kembali sambil mengkhayal.

"Gue gak mau nyipok dia tau! Wajahnya aja udah kayak nenek sihir gini!" Len mengejek sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela. Karena wajah Len sudah memerah.

"Hey! Wajah jelek jangan ngejek dong! Ngaca! Wajah sendiri kayak monyet gitu— _'ukh,_ " Miku cegukan.

Rin langsung menghampiri Miku, "Miku...lu gak kenapa-napa 'kan?" tanya Rin khawatir.

Miku tersenyum, "Iya. Cuma cegukan doang kok— _'_ _ukh_ ," Miku cegukan lagi. Len yang melihat Miku cegukan dua kali, akhirnya dia menolong Miku.

"Miku. Lu gapapa kan?" Len berbicara.

"Jangan sentuh gue!" Miku membentak.

"Gue mau pulang!" bentak Miku lagi.

"Miku? Gua m-minta maaf. G-gua gak ada maksud buat nyindir elu. Gua jujur, lu itu cantik," Len panik.

"..."

"Cie...Miku! Kita berhasil! Akhirnya Len ngomong 'minta maaf' juga," seru Rin bahagia.

Len selama ini tidak pernah berbicara minta maaf. Tapi Len pertama kali melakukannya untuk Miku. Perasaan aneh merasuki diri mereka berdua.

"Rin- _chan_. Aku mau bicara padamu," Miku melihat kearah Rin dan Rin mengangguk.

Len hanya terdiam disana dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Pipi Len sudah memerah. Dia telah di kerjain oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri dan gadis itu.

 **OooOooO**

" _APA?_ Lu kena sindrom Pinocchio?" tanya Rin dengan keponya.

"Iya. Gue juga ga tau sindrom itu asalnya dari mana. Tapi gue pengen sindrom itu hilang," ujar Miku lemas.

"Jadi lu ga bisa bohong gitu? Lu harus berkata jujur terus?" tanya Rin was-was.

"... Iya., jawab Miku.

"... Jadi, lu tadi bohong kalo Len itu wajahnya nggak kayak monyet?" tanya Rin sambil menggoda. Miku nge _blush_.

"L-Len-kun itu...dia memang nggak mirip monyet. D-dia...–ganteng– dia shota," Miku yang jujur itu lagi nge _blush_. Miku tidak percaya ia mengatakannya.

 _Dia_ _shota_ _,_ benak Rin. _Shota_. Kata-kata yang sangat Len benci. Len memang shota. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak polos. Lebih tepatnya, dia agak mesum.

Rin menyeringai, "Oh. Jadi maksudnya lu cinta pada _pandangan pertama_ pada Len gitu?".

Miku langsung menegakkan kepalanya-berusaha untuk menjelaskan, "B-bukan itu maksudnya— _'_ _ukh_ _,_ " Miku cegukan kembali. Rin semakin menyeringai.

 _Jadi gue bener. Miku suka sama Len. Mungkin juga sebaliknya. Gue harus cari teman_ cupid _gua buat Len sama Miku_ , gumam Rin.

"Rin- _chan_?" suara Miku terdengar agak gugup.

"Ya Miku?" jawab Rin tersenyum.

"A-aku mau pulang."

"Miku. Plis deh, kata-katamu itu jangan terlalu sopan. Gak enak dengernya," balas Rin ketus.

"..."

"...Ah. Maafkan. Gue gak ada maksud buat marah. Gue cuma gak nyaman terlalu sopan kayak lu," ucap Rin sambil menatap kearah kakinya.

"Iya. Gak apa-apa kok. Rin? Apakah kita bisa jadi sahabat?" tanya Miku lembut.

Mata Rin menatap wajah Miku. Miku sangat polos. Dia mungkin sering diajarkan sopan santun. Sedangkan Rin dan Len, mereka jarang diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tua mereka.

"T-tentu. Gue sangat senang bisa jadi temen lu, Mik," ucap Rin tersenyum.

Miku tersenyum balik.

 **OooOooO**

"Arrrghhh!" Len frustasi. Kenapa dia _salting_ ketika berada dekat Miku? Perasaan aneh ini terus mengganggu dirinya.

Len terus menjambak-jambak rambut _blonde_ nya itu. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ Ia tidak boleh _cinta pada pandangan pertama_ terhadap Miku! Karena dia telah menaruh hati kepada Utatane Piko.

Utatane Piko adalah sahabat Len sejak dia masih SD. Sampai sekarang, persahabatan mereka tidak pernah putus. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata Len menyukai Piko.

Len tau hal itu agak sedikit menjijikkan. Tapi ia juga tidak tau, dia harus memilih Piko atau Miku.

"...Piko atau Miku? Kalau Miku, kami bisa mempunyai seorang anak kelak. Karena dia bisa melahirkan. Nah, kalau Piko? Piko itu laki-laki. Mana mungkin dia bisa melahirkan. Pasti hidup menyedihkan jika tidak punya anak," Len merenung.

Len juga merasa bingung. Kenapa Miku sering cegukan.

"Argh! Lebih baik gue tanya Rin," Len keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Rin.

 **OooOooO**

"Nanti datang kesini lagi ya! _Jaa nee!_ " suara cempreng Rin terdengar di telinga Len.

"Rin," ucap Len sambil melihat kearah saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hoi?"

"Miku kenapa? Kenapa dia sering cegukan?"

"Ehem. Kayaknya ada yang perhatian disini." Rin menyeringai.

Pipi Len memerah seketika, "B-bukan itu maksudku!" wajah Len sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "Gue cuma mau tau doang," lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Miku...dia terkena sindrom Pinocchio. Jadi dia tidak bisa berbohong sama sekali. Jika dia berbohong, dia pasti akan cegukan," jelas Rin dengan nada yang cukup serius. Len ber-o ria.

"Oh. Terima kasih atas infonya, Rin," Len langsung pergi ke kamarnya kembali.  
Sebenarnya Rin sedih melihat saudara kembarnya begitu dingin. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, perubahan sikap Len menurun drastis. Tetapi anehnya, Len selalu berbeda ketika dia sedang berhadapan dengan Miku. Seperti tampak...lebih bahagia.

 **OooOooO**

Besoknya, Miku berjalan menuju pemakaman. Sebelum ia pergi kesana, Miku membeli seikat bunga terlebih dahulu.

 _Krring...*_

"Selamat datang ditoko bunga _FreshFlower_. Silakan pilih bunga yang anda suka. Kami menyediakan beberapa bunga terlaris di kota ini," sapa sang penjaga toko dengan ramah. Miku hanya tersenyum dan memilih bunga yang akan ia beli.

Ketika mata Miku melesat pada seikat bunga mawar, matanya langsung membesar. Ia ingat kejadian ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **— Flashback —**

 _"Mama! Papa! Lihat ini!" teriak gadis berumur 12 tahun itu. Orang tuanya langsung menghampiri gadis mungil itu._

 _"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya mama Miku lembut._

 _"Bunga ini cantik sekali. Seperti mama!" puji Miku kepada mamanya._

 _"Eh? Bukannya cantik seperti kamu?" goda mamanya._

 _"Mama ini. Bisa aja menggoda_ _Miku_ _," ujar sang papa._

 _"Yah. Dia memang cantik seperti bunga mawar. Tapi aku harap perilakunya tidak seperti bunga mawar._ _Lihat_ _saja tangkainya, berduri. Seperti sifat pendiam, sombong, dan keji. Aku harap dia menjadi gadis yang baik dan_ _disukai_ _oleh banyak_ _orang_ _," ucap panjang lebar sang mama._

 _"Aku harap juga_ _begitu_ _," jawab_ _papanya_ _._

 _"Aaaaahhh!" Miku menangis kesakitan. Orang tuanya yang dari tadi sibuk berbicara langsung menghampiri putri kecilnya itu._

 _"Kenapa Miku?" tanya mamanya khawatir._

 _"_ Hiks _...J-jari M-Miku berdarah..._ hiks _...I-ini sakit, ma!" rengek Miku lalu memeluk mamanya._

 _"Jangan menangis lagi oke? Papa akan mengobatinya. Tenang_ _saja_ _," mamanya mencoba menenangkan Miku._

 _"_ _Sudah_ _," ucap sang papa bahagia. Miku langsung melihat jarinya yang sudah terlapisi oleh perban. Miku tersenyum bahagia._

 _"Terima kasih, mama, papa!"_

 **— End Flashback —**

Tetapi untung saja duri tangkai bunga mawar itu sudah dibersihkan. Jadi Miku bisa mengambil seikat bunga mawar itu.

Ketika Miku hendak mengambilnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang juga hendak mengambilnya. Miku menoleh kearah orang pemilik tangan tersebut.

Untuk kagetnya, Miku melihat Len menatap dirinya dengan senyuman. Wajah Miku menghangat.

"Oh. Maafkan. Aku seharusnya tidak mengambil barang milik orang," ucap Len sambil tersenyum lalu memindahkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Kalo mau, silakan. Gue bisa cari yang lain," balas Miku memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Len.

"Nggak. Kan lu duluan. Silakan. Gue bisa cari yang lain," ucap Len lagi.

"Ah, maaf menganggu. Sebenarnya disini ada dua ikat bunga mawar. Silakan," sang penjaga toko itu memberitahu. Miku dan Len tersenyum ramah kepada penjaga toko tua itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Len dan Miku bersamaan.

"Sama-sama. Kalian sangatlah cocok," puji penjaga toko seraya tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Uh...terima kasih?...lagi," ucap mereka bedua bersama lagi lalu pergi dari toko itu.

"Miku," sapa Len tiba-tiba. Mereka masih didepan toko tersebut.

"Hmm?" Miku menatap Len.

"Lu mau pergi ke pemakaman?" Miku mengangguk, lalu Len tersenyum.

"Mau ikut sama gue?" tawar Len.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Kisah Kedua

_**A/N:**_ _Ketemu lagi sama saya. Feelsnya gak dapet ya? Bagi saya sih memang agak susah buat genre drama. Pengen nyoba-nyoba doang. Dan hasilnya.. fail! oke, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu :v semangatin author yook!? /nggak!/_

 _Akhir kata, Enjoy reading *tebar pesona* #DikeroyokReader._

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Fluff?_

 _\- Bahasa gaul broo_

 _\- Typo suka narsis_

 _\- Garing_

 _\- Gaje_

 _\- Abal-abalan_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Author gak punya Vocaloid._

.

* * *

"B-boleh. Emang lu mau ke pemakaman juga?" tanya Miku gugup.

 _'Mengapa aku selalu gugup ketika berada didekat Len-kun?_ ' gumam Miku khawatir.

Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah Miku semakin memerah. Lalu ia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Len.

"Hangat." gumam Len, tetapi suaranya masih bisa terdengar sedikit.

"... Huh? Bilang sesuatu?" tanya Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Kenapa dia jadi lucu gitu sih? Bikin orang mau nyubit dia aja_ ' gumam Len. Dipipinya terdapat garis pink-pink tersamarkan.

"T-tidak." jawab Len gugup. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil Len yang sedang terparkir ditempat parkir.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan Len mencoba untuk menghidupkan mesinnya. Miku duduk disamping Len yang berada didepan. Miku melihat kearah kursi belakang.

"Rin dimana?" tanya Miku.

"... Dia lagi pergi." jawab Len singkat dengan nada datar.

"..." Miku terkejut melihat Len berubah menjadi dingin.

Selama diperjalanan, keheningan mulai menguasai suasana diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara AC mobil. Miku memeluk lengannya. Ia kedinginan dengan AC dimobil itu.

Len melihat Miku memeluk lengannya, lalu Len memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar. Len melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Miku. Miku menoleh ke Len.

"Buat apa?" tanya Miku lembut.

"Lu kedinginan?" tanya Len mengabaikan pertanyaan Miku. Miku perlahan mengangguk.

Len pelan-pelan meletakkan jaketnya ke badan Miku. Miku menggigil dengan sentuhan tangan Len yang mengenai badannya. Kulit Miku begitu lembut dan sensitive. Putih pucat.

Wajah Miku merona dengan taburan pink-pink dipipi nya. Begitu pun dengan Len.

Setelah meletakkan jaket Len ke Miku, Len mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Keheningan terjadi kembali.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Miku" ucap Len.

Miku sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Len hanya pasrah dan mencoba membangunkan Miku.

"Miku, bangun. Kita sudah sampai" ujar Len dengan suara lembutnya. Len tetap mencoba membangunkan Miku tetapi tidak bisa. Miku sudah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya, seperti malaikat.

"Kau sangat manis ketika tidur" lirih Len sambil menatap Miku. Len mencoba berpikir sebentar.

Wajahnya langsung memerah dan Len langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Apa tadi yang baru saja gue katakan?" gumamnya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tidak lama itu, Miku bangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan kuncirnya agak turun kebawah. Tetapi itu terlihat lucu bagi semua orang bahkan untuk author sendiri.

Miku tidak melihat Len dikursi pengemudi. Lalu Miku keluar dari mobil Len dan pergi entah kemana.

Len yang baru saja membeli makanan ringan terkejut melihat Miku tidak ada didalam mobil. Len benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia tidak ingin terkena oceh dari Rin. Rin sangat sayang terhadap Miku. Dan juga Rin suka menganggap Miku sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Beda orangtua, sama hati. Itulah kata-kata Rin yang selalu dilontarkan kepada Len.

Len langsung menaruh makanannya didalam mobilnya lalu pergi mencari Miku.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Len menemukan Miku berada didepan sebuah dua batu nisan. Miku hendak akan menaruh seikat bunga mawar itu ditengah-tengah antara kedua batu tersebut.

Len mulai mendekati Miku.

"Hai, mama, papa. Aku sudah kembali lagi. Apakah kalian senang?" ucap Miku tetapi tidak ada yang merespon. Miku merunduk kebawah dan melihat kakinya. "Aku tau. Aku juga merindukan kalian disana. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian." tidak ada respon. "Sindrom ku semakin parah. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar menghadapinya." tidak ada respon lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh perlahan dari mata tealnya. Mengalir menuju pipi dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah.

"Ma, pa. Jawab aku" ucap Miku sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku ingin bergabung bersama kalian disana. Apakah aku harus mati, dan bergabung bersama kalian?" Miku mengusap air matanya lagi. "Tolong, jawab aku. Aku benar-benar merindukan kali–"

"Tidak, Miku" suara seseorang menghentikan Miku yang sedang berbicara.

Miku pun menoleh kebelakang. Ia terkejut saat melihat Len berlari menuju arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Len-kun?"

"Jangan tinggalkan gue dan Rin. Tolonglah." Len memohon. "Kami menyayangimu, Miku." sambung Len. Air mata Miku mengalir kembali. "Kami menyayangimu apa adanya. Tapi, kami berdua menyayangimu dengan maksud yang berbeda." ucap Len sambil tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Miku.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku sambil mengusap air matanya lagi.

"R-Rin menyayangimu sebagai saudaranya. Sedangkan gue–"

 _Tes.. Tes._.

Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan. Len langsung menarik tangan Miku menuju mobilnya.

"Le– tunggu aku." teriak Miku sambil terisak.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mereka berdua kembali pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Tetapi Len mengantarkan Miku kerumahnya dulu.

"Len-kun.." sapa Miku.

"Hmm?" Len bergumam.

"Kenapa kau selalu dingin terhadap orang-orang?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Len. Miku menoleh kearah Len.

"J-Jika tidak ingin menjawab, tidak apa-apa." Miku melihat pemandangan luar.

"Sebenernya, gue frustasi ketika orangtua gue dan Rin meninggal. Gue sebenernya gak rela mereka pergi begitu saja. Tapi, yah namanya juga takdir. Gue harus menerima apa adanya. Tapi gue tetep gak bisa nerima semua itu. Tapi, entah mengapa gue jadi dingin terhadap orang-orang. Rin biasa aja. Tapi gue gak tau apa yang terjadi pada diri gue sendiri." Len berhenti menjelaskan. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin masa lalunya diungkit kembali.

Hening terjadi kembali. Tetapi Len mencoba membuat suasana menjadi tidak membosankan.

"...Miku." sapa Len.

"Ya?" suara Miku begitu imut.

"Lo suka sama seseorang?" pertanyaan asing meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Len.

"Tid– 'ukh." Miku cegukan kembali.

"Kau bohong" cela Len dengan suara datar.

"Aku tidak boho– 'ukh." Miku cegukan lagi.

"BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG OKE!? Gue gak ingin ngelihat lo sengsara." teriak Len frustasi.

"Len-kun?" mata Miku sudah berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya Miku tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Gue akan nganterin lo pulang." Len tetap melihat pandangannya kedepan.

"B-baiklah. Terima k-kasih."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Tadaima~" ucap Miku riang. Tetapi tidak ada yang merespon. Miku sedih ia tinggal sendirian. Baginya, ia tampah tinggal disebuah kuburan. Rumahnya yang lumayan agak besar, membuat Miku semakin takut tinggal sendirian. Tetapi Miku pasrah. Dirumahnya juga tidak ada makhluk gaib.

 _'Srrrrrrr'_ suara shower terdengar. Miku sedang membersihkan dirinya sehabis dari kuburan. Miku menyikat giginya dan menatap kearah cermin.

Ketika Miku lagi menggosok giginya, ia kadang-kadang bergumam sambil menunjuk bibir tipisnya itu. ' _Sampai kapan aku akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku? Siapa yang akan mengambilnya? Tidak sengaja atau sengaja?'_ pertanyaan itu terus diulanginya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ohayo." ucap Miku sambil mengulurkan tangannya keatas. Tetapi tidak ada yang merespon. Hidup Miku benar-benar menyedihkan. Dia sudah kehilangan keluarga tercintanya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya, Rin dan Len.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ ' gumam Miku. Bulir-bulir jatuh perlahan dari pipinya. Miku terjatuh dan memeluk kakinya sambil menangis.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Cepetan! Kita mau jenguk Miku!" suara cempreng Rin terdengar sampai ketelinga Len.

"Sabar dikit bisa gak!?" Len merendahkan suaranya. Rin pun menjadi takut dan diam sejenak.

'Sampai kapan Len menjadi dingin seperti ini? Gue sangat kangen sama perilaku Len yang dulu. Apa mungkin kunci utamanya itu Miku yah? Mungkin saja.. Soalnya Len selalu terlihat bahagia ketika bersama Miku' gumam Rin sambil menyeringai.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bel rumah berbunyi tiga kali. Akhirnya Miku membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ohayoo Mikuu!" sapa Rin sambil memeluk Miku.

"O-ohayo Rin-chan. Eh? Ohayo Len-kun." Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dibelakang Len sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ketika Len akan menjabat tangan Miku, tiba-tiba Len didorong oleh Rin.

Terjatuh sampai kelantai.

Hidung bersentuhan.

Mata saling menatap satu sama lain.

Len diatas, Miku dibawah.

Untungnya, bibir mereka tidak bersentuhan.

Rin langsung mengambil handphone nya, lalu memotret posisi Len dan Miku yang sedang memerah. Rin memotretnya dari samping, sehingga kelihatan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

 _'Mantap'_ desis Rin sambil menyeringai.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yosh! Lagi males bikin panjang-panjang. Huehehe #DitabokReader._

 _Mau curcol ;3_

 _Satu lagu Rin sama Len yang cuma kusuka adalah Alluring Secret Black Vow~_

 ** _Kok suka sama lagu RinLen sih, thor?_** _Cuma satu doang gak masalah kok_ _._

 _ **Kenapa, thor?** Karena dilagu itu tidak ada yang menyangkut tentang RinLen *ngacir*_

 _ **Emang author suka pairing siapa?** Udah jelas kan? Ya LenKu lah *wink* Yang suka LenKu mana suaranya, eh ralat. Yang suka LenKu mana reviewnyaa! *slap* *slop* #DitamparSecaraMengenaskan._

Pertanyaan random dari _host_ kita, Rin Kagamine!

 **Rin** : Baiklah. Saya akan memulai beberapa pertanyaan.

 **Chie** : Siap boss!

 **Rin** : Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa anda males mandi kalo lagi liburan? Kenapa mandinya suka siang-siang?

 **Chie** : Karenaa, saya suka malaass. Hp juga selalu menggoda. Tv kadang-kadang juga.

 **Rin** : Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa anda menjadi seorang shotacon?

 **Chie** : Karena shota itu suka bikin saya fangirling *wink* Iyakan, Len?

 **Len** : I-iya *kabuur*

 **Rin** : Pertanyaan ketiga, Kena–

 **Reader** : Cepetan selesainya napa seh? Lama amat -_-

 **Rin** : Baiklah. Kita tutup chapter kedua ini. Karena reader lagi marah. Uwehehe..

 **All** : See yaa!


	3. Kisah Ketiga

_**A/N:** Kamvreet banget! Pdhl tadi udah bagus-bagus ngedit. Eh tau-tau pas mau di save 404 Page Not Found. Kan kamvret.. Author udeh update kilat (reader: beneran, thor?) (chie: *ngangguk*)_

 _Thanks for :_

 ** _Orihime_** _**Rei :** Wah, Arigatou ya :3 Makasih buat dukungannya. Aku tersanjung hehe :'3  
_ _Iya, aku suka Lenku kok. They're my everything *plak!*_

 ** _nekochanflat :_** _Yep! Ini terinspirasi dari Pinocchio. Entah kenapa, mungkin aku kesambet *plak!*  
_ _Aku lg nonton sinetron *plak!* (Neko-san: apa hubungannya woy -_-) Lagi mau ngasih bunga lagi XD wkwkwk.. Lumayan bagus alurnya :v bisa jadi inspirasi nih XD_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Typo suka narsis_

 _\- Abal-abalan_

 _\- Garing dan gaje_

 _\- Rin x Nero_

 _\- Fluff? Idk :)_

 _\- Len love rival? Idk too :)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Vocaloid milik Yamaha_ © _Crypton Future Media._

 _._

* * *

Len langsung mencoba berdiri, lalu ia melihat kearah Miku. Mata Miku berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

".. L-Len–kun.." suara Miku bergetar.

"Miku. G-Gue gak bermaksud begitu."

"..." Miku terdiam.

"Miku! Lu gapapa 'kan? Gak ada yang luka, 'kan? Gak ada yang patah tulang, 'kan? Mata lu gak buta, 'kan? Idung lu gak pesek, 'kan? Mulut lu ga– lu gak ciuman, 'kan?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi dengan menambahkan kata 'kan dibelakangnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Miku.

"Rin. Lo ngapain dorong-dorong gue segala? Lihat!" cela Len sambil menunjuk Miku. "Lo udah bikin Miku ketakutan. Plis deh, jangan bikin yang nggak-nggak sama Miku. Kasian dia! Dia lagi sedih-sedih gini mau dikerjain gitu!? Lo gak punya hati, Rin? Atau lo punya? Kalo punya, pake dong! Jangan asal ditaruh doang. Hati busuk gitu buat apa dipajang-pajang?" amarah Len meledak. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia begitu peduli dengan Miku. Sampai-sampai saudara kembarnya dijatuhkan.

"L-Len–kun! T-tenang." ucap Miku sambil berdiri. Mata Len langsung menatap sinis ke Miku.

"Lo juga, Miku! Berhentilah berbohong, oke!? Entar lu sendiri yang sengsara." Len menjadi dingin lagi.

'Kenapa dia menjadi dingin lagi? Apa salah Rin? Sampai-sampai ia dijatuhkan begitu? Apa mungkin ini salahku karena aku meladeni Rin kemarin? Tapi, aku dulu tidak punya teman sama sekali. Merekalah teman pertamaku. Mereka sangat baik terhadapku. Apalagi Len.. Tidak, aku tidak suka padany–'ukh.' batin Miku yang tiba-tiba cegukan.

Len dan Rin langsung melihat Miku. Mereka tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Miku saat itu, sampai-sampai Miku cegukan.

'Miku cegukan lagi. Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Pokoknya gue harus tau!' batin Rin sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Miku." panggil Len sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Teal bertemu cerulean.

"Len-kun? A-apa kau masih marah?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Miku. Len menggeleng.

"Oh." tiba-tiba Len menyematkan Miku ke dinding. Kedua tangan Miku dicengkram erat oleh Len. Mata Miku dan Rin melebar seketika. Rin yang melihat adegan itu, tetap diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak marah atau kesal, melainkan senang dan bahagia.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan? K-kau seharusnya t-tidak boleh m-memperlakukan orang seperti ini!" bantah Miku sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Len. Mata Len menggelap. Dari cerulean menjadi sapphire.

"Apa hak lu buat menghentikan gue?" suara Len begitu rendah. Seperti suara amarah yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Miku terkejut.

"T-tidak ada. Tapi tolong, lepasin gue!" bantah Miku lagi. Len menggeleng kembali.

"Kiss me first." (ah, ralat), "Slap me first." ucap Len dengan entengnya. Len ingin dirinya ditampar oleh Miku. Untuk apa? Karena Len mempunyai sebuah kesimpulan tentang Miku. Sebab itulah Len ingin Miku menamparnya.

"Untuk?" tanya Miku. Len melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Maaf karena gue udah marah ke elo." jawab Len sambil membuang wajahnya karena sudah merah.

'Len selalu ngeblush' batin Miku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Gue udah biasa dimarahi– 'ukh." Len tau kalo Miku tidak biasa dimarahi. Khususnya oleh kedua orangtua Miku.

"Miku. Plis deh, jangan bohong lagi mulai dari sekarang."

"Tapi hidup tanpa bohong itu mustahil, Len! Lo enak gak punya sindrom kayak gue! Lah, gue? Lo pikir hidup tanpa bohong itu mudah? Kalo jujur terus itu susah! Coba gue mau liat lo hidup tanpa bohong. Pasti lo lama-lama kesel. ITULAH HAL YANG GUE ALAMI DARI DULU, LEN KAGAMINE!" teriak Miku sambil menatap kearah Len. "Sekarang, gue mau kalian berdua keluar dari rumah ini!" lanjut Miku sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lantai.

"Oke. Gue minta maaf apa yang barusan gue katakan tadi. Tapi tolong, jangan usir kami berdu–" kata-kata Len terpotong. "GUE GAK PEDULI! KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG JUGAA!" Miku frustasi. Dia tidak percaya dirinya menjadi agak sedikit berbeda. Semua ini karena kedua manusia kembar itu.

Akhirnya Rin dan Len beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah Miku. Wajah mereka tampak murung ketika akan keluar. Tidak percaya apa yang barusan mereka lakukan terhadap Miku.

Setelah rumah itu kosong, Miku terduduk dan mulai menangis kembali. "Ma, pa. K-Kenapa aku jadi begini? Apa salahku? Kumohon, beritahu aku supaya aku dapat memperbaikinya." isak Miku.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Besoknya, Rin berencana akan menemui teman cupidnya, Nero Akita. Awalnya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ditoko bunga. Dan akhirnya, mereka menjadi teman dekat.

"Nero. Gue butuh bantuan lo sekarang juga." ucap Rin dalam telepon.

"Ngapain ah? Males banget tau." balas Nero.

"Bah. Cepetan! Gue ada masalah sama Miku."

"Miku? Siapa Miku? Gue aja gak kenal. Ngapain mau bantu dia."

"Heh heh. Gue yang minta bantuan, bukan Miku yang minta, tolol."

"Eits, beraninya lo panggil gue tolol. Yaudah, gue gak mau bantu lo." Nero hampir menutup teleponnya.

"Okeoke. Gue minta maaf. Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo sekarang, tolonglaah." ucap Rin sambil mengubah suaranya pada kata 'tolonglah'. Rin bisa mendengar Nero berkata "huuuh.."

Rin menyeringai.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Suara bel rumah berbunyi dua kali. Rin cepat-cepat membuka-kan pintu rumahnya. Dia melihat Nero sedang membawa tas ranselnya.

"Cepat masuk." ajak Rin.

"Iyee. Sewot amat sih lo." balas Nero sambil melangkah masuk. Rin mengejek Nero memakai lidahnya.

Setelah mereka duduk disofa, mereka pun mulai berbicara tentang masalah menjadi cupid Len dan Miku.

"Hah!? Lu mau kita jadi cupid mereka?" pekik Nero.

"Alah, jangan banyak bacot deh lu. Terima aja kenapa sih. Kayak susah amat." balas Rin dengan sewotnya.

"Terserah lah. Terus, kita ngapain?"

"Gue mau kita ngedeketin Len sama Miku biar mereka bisa saling suka!"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Nero entengnya. Rin ber-facepalm.

"Karena, Len selama ini jadi dingin. Tapi dia selalu ceria ketika berada didekat Miku. Jadi, Miku adalah kunci utama Len biar jadi gak dingin lagi! Setuju!? Atau gini, kita buat Len jadi agak mesum. Trus deket-deketin Miku dengan cara... Tidur bareng, atau mandi bareng git– Aw!" Nero berhasil melempar sepatunya kearah Rin.

"Lo mesum amat ya jadi seorang cewek. Masa mereka tidur bareng, apalagi mandi bareng. Entar mereka ehem-ehem kalo dibiarin berdua dalam satu kama– Uw!" Rin juga berhasil melempar balik sepatu Nero.

"Dasar otak mesum! Gue gak bilang sampe mau ehem-ehem. Lo itu yang pikirannya udah ngejauh! Jadi, gimana? Plis, bantu gue. Gue gak mau ngeliat Len jadi dingin terus. Pliisss." Rin terus memohon dan akhirnya Nero menerimanya. Walaupun Nero tetap tidak ingin membantu Rin, tapi dia tetap harus membantunya. Karena dia tidak ingin melihat Rin sedih..

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"A-apa yang telah gue lakukan?" Len terus merenung. "Sekarang ia membenci gue dan Rin. Ini semua salahku." Len terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Len mulai mengambil handphone nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Piko. Gue mau bilang sesuatu..

Tiba-tiba pesan masuk. Piko memang sangat cepat jika ada pesan masuk di handphone nya. Karena ia selalu berada didepan handphone.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : Selow bro. Bilang paan? ;)

.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Gue suka sama lo

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : What!? Lo gak bohong kan? Tapi, gue minta maaf. Gue gak bisa suka sama lo karena lo itu sama jenis sama gue. Gue gak bisa suka sama cowok. Sorry ya, Len. Gue gak ada maksud buat nyakitin hati lo. Tapi ini udah takdir. Sorry ya :"(

.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Woles aja kok. Gue juga lagi suka sama cewek

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : Beneran, Len? Lo suka sama cewek? Perasaan gue, lo gak pernah suka sama siapa-siapa. Bahkan saudara lo sendiri.

.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Gue emang gak suka sama Rin, bego. Gue nganggep dia sebagai saudara sendiri. Emang sebenernya gue saudaranya sih.

Hooh. Gue suka sama cewek.

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : Siapa? Enak banget tuh cewek. Dia jadi cinta pertama lo XD

.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Gue malu ngasih taunya. Entar reader tau lagi. Ngek, lo cinta pertama gue. Wkwkwk XD

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : Maksud lo? Reader? Njir lo. Bikin gue ilfeel aja -_-"

.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Mereka entar tau kalo gue suka sama Miku. Gue juga ilfeel sebenernya. Yaudah, itu juga masa lalu kok. Lupain aja ;)

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : MIKU!? MAKSUD LO MIKU HATSUNE!? LO SUKA SAMA DIA!?

Bagus. Len keceplosan ngetik.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Kok lo tau sih? Lo cenayang ya? Btw, lo tau dia dari mana?

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : Ohmaygad, Len koeh. Coba lo baca text lo yang sebelumnya deh. Yaiyalah gue tau. Orangtuanya itu temen orangtua gue. Gue tau dia, tapi kayaknya dia gak tau sama gue deh. Seneng lo?

Len mulai membaca textnya yang sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah perlahan. Ternyata ia telah keceplosan.

 **To** : Piko

 **From** : Len

 **Text** : Fine! Lo sekarang udah tau kalo gue suka sama Miku. Maksud 'seneng lo?' itu apa? Lo cemburu sama gue karena suka sama Miku?

.

 **To** : Len

 **From** : Piko

 **Text** : Iya. Gue suka sama Miku

Hati Len mulai remuk. Rasanya dia juga cemburu karena ada seseorang yang juga suka sama orang yang disukainya.

Len tidak menjawab pesan Piko dan langsung mematikan handphone nya.

"Piko brengsek!" Len selalu mengulang kata-kata itu. "Arrghhh!" lalu ia menjambak rambut blond nya.

Rasanya Piko telah mengkhianati perasaan Len.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku membaringkan badannya diatas kasur. Lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal neginya.

"Kenapa mereka semua mengkhianati diriku? Apa sebenarnya salahku? Aku benar-benar benci sindrom ini! Kenapa Len seenaknya saja mengatai sindromku? Memang hidup tanpa berbohong itu mudah? Dasar Len brengsek! Hiks.."

Lalu Miku mengangkat bantalnya dari wajahnya. Bantal itu sedikit basah karena air mata Miku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke pemakaman." Miku langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan segera pergi dari rumah kediaman Hatsune.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Apa yang harus gue lakukan untuk mempercayakan Miku kembali padaku?" ucap Rin. Nero hanya melihat aksi Rin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Pertama, lo harus minta maaf dulu." untung-untungnya Nero menasehati. Biasanya dia sangat pelit terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Apa mungkin Nero mulai memiliki perasaan terhadap Rin?

"Tumben lo baik. Jadi, gimana yang misi 'Miku tidak boleh berbohong' itu?"

"Ya iyalah gue baik. Jadi gini, inget loh. Yang ngejalanin misi itu Len! Bukan elo! Awas lo kalo ketahuan sama gue! Gue bantai lo!"

"Etdah, sewot amat sih. Ya gue tau kalo yang ngejalanin misi itu si Len! Gue punya otak, bego! Huh!"

"Terserah lo dah. Trus, Len harus menanyakan Miku beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi, gue punya firasat buruk tentang Len" ucap Nero sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Firasat apa?"

"Len mempunyai 'Love rival'."

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Weh, Len punya love rival. Siapa hayo? Sumveh, author masih ngesak yang 404 Page Not Found itu -_-_

 _Mau update kilat atau update lambat? Silahkan beritahu author dikotak review.  
_ _Author juga mengucapkan Turut berduka cita atas terjatuhnya pesawat Hercules di Medan. Semoga para korban mendapatkan tempat yang terbaik dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Aminn.. :")_

 _See ya :3_


	4. Kisah Keempat

**_A/N:_** _Konbanwa untuk didaerah Palembang :3 Kini author udah update kilat? (Reader: ah, lu bohong ya thor?) (chie: suwer kok. Aku udah update kilat.) author sangat berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah mereview ataupun yang membaca. It's okay for me. But the important one, you're enjoyed my story. It can make me happy too *smile* (apakah kata-katanya salah? XD)_

 _Author juga agak menggila karena ceritanya ini abal-abalan. Feelsnya itu gak dapeeeeettt... Ngesaknya tuh, diotak, dijari, dan seluruh bagian tubuh author (reader: haa? *melongo*)._

 _Author mau kasih tau beberapa.. Pertama, ini memang terinspirasi dari film Pinocchio. Terserahlah mau yang film di Disney itu, ataupun yang drama Korea. Kedua, author cuma ngikutin yang "kalo bohong, maka akibatnya ialah cegukan". Cuma itu doang. Ketiga, alurnya? Sorry bro, author tidak meniru._

 _Author juga sangat berterima kasih kepada 'seseorang', karena dia udah bantu author buat menginspirasi alur cerita ini. Arigatooouu *nebar-nebar hati* (?)_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Agak greget (bagi author)_

 _\- Abal-abalan_

 _\- Gaje_

 _\- Rin x Nero (pairing sampingan doang)_

 _\- Piko pengacau :)_

 _\- Miss typo suka narsis_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Vocaloid milik Yamaha_ © _Crypton Future Media._

.

* * *

"Apakah Piko itu love rivalku?" Len terus mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Dia sangatlah frustasi.

"Piko bangsat! Beraninya dia suka sama Miku! Urrggh!"

"Rin! Pasti dia mau membantuku!" Len langsung keluar kamarnya dan ketika dia melihat diruang keluarga, ternyata ada Rin dan Nero.

"Rin, siapa itu? Pacar lo, hah?" goda Len sambil mengedip kearah mereka.

"Apa-apaan woy! Ini Nero Akita. Dia akan bantu gue dala– mmmm..!" Nero menutup mulut Rin. "Nyenyes banget sih jadi orang." bantah Nero.

"Bantu apaan?" tanya Len.

"Ini rahasia! Cuma gue sama Rin yang tau. Btw, nama lo Len?"

"Iya. Dari mana lo tau?"

"Rin beritahu gue."

"Oh. Ngapain lo disini?"

"Bisa gue bicara sama lo? Hanya berdua?" tanya Nero sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rin. Len pun mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang makan. Nero mengikuti Len dari belakang. Rin yang melihat itu hanya duduk dan merenung.

"Kenapa bro?" Len menepuk pundak Nero.

"Lo punya love rival? Namanya Utatane Piko?"

"L-Lo tau dari mana sih? Lo cenayang?"

"Nggak. Cuma firasat gue doang. Eh, emang gue bener ya?"

"Hh.. Lo bisa bantuin gue ngerebut Miku dari Piko gak?"

"Tenang bro. Gue sama Rin sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Serahkan saja pada gue dan Rin. Semua sudah terencana!" Nero menepuk pundak Len. Len tersenyum senang. Senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang.

"Lo tau kalo Miku kena sindrom pinocchio?" tanya Len lagi.

"Udah kok. Yang itu juga sudah direncanain."

"Makasih banyak. Gue gak tau apa yang harus gue balas ke kalian berdua."

"Lo bisa pacarin Miku didepan kami." ucap Nero dengan entengnya. Pipi Len memerah sedikit.

"... Y-yang bener? M-maksud lo a-apaan?"

"Maksud gue, lo bisa ciuman sama Miku didepan gue dan Rin, atau lo bisa tidur bareng sama Miku didepan gue dan Rin, atau yang lebih bagus lagi, lo bisa mandi bareng sama Miku didepan gue dan Ri– 'aw." sebuah vas bunga berhasil mendarat dikepala Nero.

"Dasar otak mesum lo!"

"Oit, sesama mesum jangan saling ngata kali. Huh!"

Len dan Nero seperti pasangan yaoi yang cocok. Len jadi seme, Nero jadi uke, ataupun sebaliknya (author: *nyengir*)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _Step.. Step.._

Suara pijakan kaki terdengar ke telinga milik gadis ber-marga Hatsune itu. Ia berjalan menuju dua batu nisan yang telah terkotori oleh tanah.

"Ma, pa. Konbanwa.." Miku berjongkok lalu mengusap kedua batu nisan itu. "Apa kabar? Aku baik-baik saja ko– 'ukh." sebenarnya perasaan Miku sekarang sedang tidak baik.

Miku agak masih sedikit kesal dengan Len. Agak sedikit membenci. Miku lumayan benci kepada kedua anak kembar ber-marga Kagamine itu.

".. ah! Dasar sindrom brengsek! Beraninya kau merasuki diriku! Apa maumu!? Apa maumu dari diriku?! Aku tidak spesial, kau tau! Lebih baik kau rasuki diri orang lain, tapi tolong jangan diriku! Kau membuatku semakin tersiksa! Kau seperti Neraka! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau s-sangat menyebalkan! K-Kau s-sangat menyebalkaan! M-menyebalkan! Hiks.. K-kau sangat– hiks.." Miku terduduk. Ia menangis sampai matanya bengkak.

Tidak lama itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berambut putih sebahu dan menghampiri Miku. Lalu laki-laki itu berjongkok.

"Miku-chan.." sapa seorang laki-laki itu. Miku langsung kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

"S-siapa kau!?" tanya Miku dalam isakan tangisnya.

"Lo gak kenal gue? Gue anak dari orangtua, temannya orangtuamu." jelas laki-laki itu.

"S-siapa?" lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Nama gue Utatane Piko, Miku-chan."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Jadi lo harus nanyain beberapa pertanyaan ke Miku." ucap Nero sambil nge-sipitin mata.

"Iya. Gue udah tau. Serahkan semuanya pada gue. Gue gak akan ngecewain kalian berdua." Len mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Awas ya lo! Kalo lo gagal, entar kami gantung lo pake tali ditiang ayunan itu. Mau?" ternyata Nero bisa mengancam. Len sweat drop.

"Iya iya. Galak amat. Jangan jadi yandere kenapa sih.." Len mengaktifkan otaknya sebentar, "Eh, jadi gue harus nanyain dia pas kalian ngasih kode gitu?" sambung Len dengan shotanya. Nero ngancungin empat jempol kearah Len (?)

"Yoi! Jam tujuh malem entar lo cari Miku." ucap Nero sok keren. "Trus kalo lo udah ketemu, lo bisa langsung hubungi gue atau Rin. Paham?" sambung Nero.

"Sip dah. Gue seratus persen paham!"

"Oke. Gue nyamperin Rin dulu oke? Bhaay." Nero ngalay sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Len sweat drop lagi.

"Kira-kira Miku lagi ngapain ya? ...Mungkin dia sekarang lagi di.. Rumahnya? Kayaknya enggak. Dia jarang berada dirumahnya pada saat jam segini. Hmm, mungkin dia ada di.. Pemakaman! Ya! Pasti dia lagi jenguk orangtuanya disana. Gua samperin dia. Tunggu gue.. Miku-chan.." ucap Len panjang lebar.

Len langsung keluar dari rumahnya melalui pintu belakang. Biar gak ketahuan sama Rin dan Nero.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'Ternyata Piko baik juga. Tapi, apakah mungkin aku jadi suka sama Piko? Ataukah Len? Len sudah memgetahui sindromku. Sedangkan Piko, dia belum mengetahuinya. Aku saja baru kenal Piko hari ini. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu sindromku sekarang kepadanya. Arrgh..! Ini sangat membingungkan!' batin Miku sambil menjambak rambut tealnya.

Piko melihat Miku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa, Miku-chan?"

Miku hanya diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Piko.

"Uh, Miku-chan. Gue bisa nanya sesuatu?" Miku mengangguk.

"Lo suka sama Len?" pertanyaan asing tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Piko. Miku terkejut sebentar. Matanya membulat.

"Jawab gue! Lo suka sama Len?!" tanya Piko dengan paksaan di nada suaranya.

"A-Aku cinta pandangan pertama..." ucap Miku gugup. Piko menaikkan satu alisnya.

"M-Maksud lo? Lo cinta pandangan pertama sama gue?" tanya Piko dengan geernya. Miku memukul pundak Piko.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Jangan terlalu percaya diri juga kali!.."

"Terus? Maksud lo apaan? Ngomong itu jelas-jelas dikit napa! Ngomong terbata-bata kayak gitu. Ya gimana orang gak kegeeran —"

"ITU KAN ELO! GUE BELUM SELESAI BICARA JANGAN GEER DULU KALII!" bentak Miku. Miku mengehela nafas. "... Aku cinta pada pandangan pertama.. dengan Len." sambung Miku sambil membuang wajahnya karena sudah memerah.

Wajah Piko langsung suram. Seperti ada sebuah pisau menusuk hatinya. Mulut Piko agak terbuka sedikit.

"Kuharap, lo gak apa-apa, kan?" Miku meletakkan tangannya diatas pahanya. Piko menggeleng.

"Tidak, Miku-chan. Lo seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta dengan Len brengsek itu."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ketika Len sudah sampai di pemakaman, secara tidak sengaja, matanya langsung melesat kearah dua remaja yang sedang berjongkok didepan dua batu nisan. Len sudah mengetahui siapa kedua remaja tersebut.

Len langsung mengumpat-umpat. Setelah satu menit terlewat, akhirnya Len telah berada dibelakang kedua remaja itu. Untung saja terdapat pohon disana, Len dapat bersembunyi dibalik pohon tersebut.

"Tidak, Miku-chan. Lo seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta dengan Len brengsek itu" kata-kata seorang lelaki terdengar ditelinga seorang Len Kagamine.

'Miku? Jatuh cinta denganku?' batin Len terharu. Len merasa dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Len mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Miku lalu menariknya keluar pemakaman.

" –Eh? B-berhenti!.." lirih Miku. Tapi Len mengabaikannya. Len menarik Miku menuju taman bermain. Sesekali ia melirik kearah jam tangannya. Pukul setengah lima sore. Waktu yang belum tepat untuk menanyakan Miku beberapa pertanyaan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Iya, gue sudah beritahu Len kok. Dia ada dikamarnya." ucap Nero sambil menarik Rin menuju kamar Len.

 _Krieeett.._

Suara pintu terbuka berbunyi. Menampakkan pemandangan sebuah kamar bernuansa kuning. Tempat tidur yang berantakan, lemari yang terbuka dengan pakaian yang berceceran, dan meja belajar yang berantakan dengan buku-buku berserakan. Yap, itulah kamar milik seorang Len Kagamine.

Rin dan Nero membuka mulutnya, karena mereka tidak percaya, Len tidak ada berada dikamarnya.

"Nero. Dimana Len? Lo bilang, Len ada dikamarnya. Tapi, lihat ini! Len menghilang!" Rin panik sambil menggoncang-goncang bahu Nero. Tatapan Nero kosong, 'D-dimana Len? Kukira dia berada dikamarnya. T-tapi ternyata dia menghilang. Gue bisa kena apes kalo kayak gini. Rin bisa marahin gue habis-habisan. L-Len..?' gumam Nero sambil melamun.

"Nero, ayo kita pergi mencari Len!" ajak Rin dengan nada seriusnya. Nero mengangguk.

•

"Hmmphh.." Rin menghela nafas, "Dia tidak ada disini!" lanjut Rin dengan pasrah. Mereka lagi didepan toko bunga.

"Uh. Dimana dia!" Nero juga pasrah. Tapi Nero berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin –"

"Mungkin Len ada ditaman!" sambung Rin dari perkataan Nero. Nero sweat drop.

"Tapi, kenapa Len sudah ada ditaman sekarang? Bukannya dia harusnya ada disana pada jam tujuh?" tanya Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan tanya gue. Gue juga gak tau. Dia tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah lo!" Nero berteriak. Lalu Rin mengangguk.

Mereka langsung berlari lagi menuju taman bermain.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Maafin gue udah narik lo jauh-jauh." ucap Len sambil membungkuk, menghela nafas. Miku mengancungkan jempol kearah Len. Lalu Len tersenyum.

Mereka sedang duduk disebuah ayunan yang terpisah. Diwajah mereka terdapat garis pink tipis menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Keheningan terjadi. Len dan Miku tidak berani menatap wajah satu sama lain. Mereka masih mengingat kejadian tragis waktu itu.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Ketika Len akan menjabat tangan Miku, tiba-tiba Len didorong oleh Rin._

 _Terjatuh sampai kelantai._

 _Hidung bersentuhan._

 _Mata saling menatap satu sama lain._

 _Len diatas, Miku dibawah._

 _Untungnya, bibir mereka tidak bersentuhan._

 _ **End Flashback**_.

".. Miku" Len mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Huh?"

Suasana menjadi faktor pendukung diantara mereka berdua. Ayunan yang menghadap kearah matahari terbenam, membuat suasananya menjadi lebih... Romantis.

Len menghela nafas kembali.

"Gue mau nanya sesuatu."

"B-bilang apa?"

'Apakah Len mau menyatakan perasaannya? Aku tidak tau, tapi aku juga sangat gugup' batin Miku.

"Gue mau ngejalanin misi 'Miku tidak boleh berbohong'. Gue harap lo setuju." ucap Len.

"... Oke. G-Gue setuju"

"Pertanyaan pertama.."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Piko sekarang?

* * *

.

 _ **A/N:** *nyengir* Uhum, bagaimana? Feelsnya gak dapet kan? Maafkan author apabila ini garing banget. Soalnya author gak baca lagi dari awal sampe akhir. Kesimpulannya, author langsung ngeupdate tanpa author baca ulang lagi._

 _Pengen cepet-cepet Lebaran huehee.. *meluk reader* (Reader: najis amaattt.. Mit-amiittt..)  
_ _Silahkan beritahu pendapat kalian tentang Fic ini. Tulis dikotak review. Saya selaku author, saya juga pengen minta saran sama readernya. Mind to review?_

 _See ya._


	5. Kisah Kelima

_**A/N:** Pffttt.. Lagi males update. Kenapa? Males aja. Lagi kepengen baca cerita orang *plak!*_

 _Tadi sekolah *sobs*. Tapi tadi juga gak belajar *horeeee!*. Pengen bawa hp tapi takut.. (Reader: njir lo. Udah tau gak boleh bawa hp kesekolah -_-). Yah, lagi pula bosen dikelas :'3 cuma ngobrol, atau gambar *ngangkat bahu*. Huuft.. Tadi ketemu sama orang 'itu'. Weh, ngeselin banget tuh orang. Agak ecchi lagi XD dia cowok *eaak!*. Pas mau lewat didepannya tuh, aku kayak merasa lebih tinggi darinya *plaaak!*. Bukan ngerasain gugup atau semacamnya, tapi ngerasa lebih tinggi *nepuk-nepuk dada* (?) heh, curcol nih XD_

 _Betewek, khusus chapter ini nggak difokuskan sama Lenku nya. Tapi difokuskan dengan Piko, Rin, dan Nero. Mmmm.. Makasih banyak dengan review-reviewnya. Sekalian mengobati hati author yang terluka (reader: ciee. Kenapa, Chie? Galau nieeh. Cuit cuitt..). (chie: bukan itu, bodo -_- you know what I mean). (Reader: *geleng kepala*) (chie: huh!)_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _\- Miss typo suka narsis_

 _\- Gaje dan terdapat saudara-saudaranya *heeh?*_

 _\- Rin x Nero (pairing sampingan doang)_

 _\- Piko tetep pengacau kok :")_

 _\- Pendek_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Vocaloid milik Yamaha_ © _Crypton Future Media._

 _._

* * *

 _Kalian bertanya apa yang dilakukan Piko sekarang?_

Okelah, author jelasin.

Piko yang keadaannya sedang sakit hati itu berlari mengejar Len dan Miku yang berada jauh didepannya. Tetapi, saat Piko dipertengahan jalan, ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai blonde, sama seperti Len, dan laki-laki yang juga bersurai blonde.

Kedua remaja itu berhenti berlari lalu berjalan menuju kearah Piko.

"Hei." sapa Rin.

"... Hei." sapa Piko balik. Rin memperhatikan Piko dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya.

".. A-Apakah lo itu.. Sahabatnya Len? Nama lo pasti Utatane Piko, kan?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

"Iya. Tapi, gua bukan sahabatnya Len lagi. Dia udah meng-khianati gua."

"M-Maksud.. Lo?"

".. Huh! Len mengambil Miku dari gue." ucap Piko sambil mendesis. Nero langsung terkejut hambar (?).

 _'Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Utatane Piko. Gue bener nih. Dia love rivalnya Len.'_ batin Nero yang lagi bengong.

"Jadi.. Lo mau mengancam Len.. Hanya untuk Miku?" tanya Rin lagi.

Piko menggulung matanya keatas, lalu menghela nafas.

"Eh, denger ya. Gua ini temen Miku waktu kecil. Yah gua nganggep dia itu temen gua. Tapi dia kayaknya nggak kenal sama gua." jelas Piko sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi lo jangan pake ngancem Len juga kali! Salah Len apaan!? Dia udah jatuh cinta sama Miku! Len akan tetap bertahan untuk memperebutkan Miku dari elo! Gue tau kalo lu itu sahabat Len dulu. Tapi gue sebagai saudara kembarnya, tentunya gue lebih tau mengenai diri Len!"

"Len itu susah untuk diberhentikan! Dia orangnya keras kepala, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Gue berikan contoh; dia lakukan semuanya hanya demi untuk Miku- _nya_!" amarah Rin tiba-tiba meluap. Nero yang melihat aksi Rin hanya cengo..

Nero benar-benar kagum terhadap Rin.

Piko hanya memperlihatnya poker facenya. Tetapi dihatinya, ia merasa seperti terdapat jutaan pisau menusuk hatinya. Rasa sakit hati yang luar biasa, dikarenakan oleh sahabat lamanya sendiri, Len Kagamine.

Nero menatap Piko dengan _death glare_ -nya. "Lebih baik, lo pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu hubungan Len dan Miku lagi! Atau kami akan menghajarmu!"

".. Oh. Ternyata kalian bisa mengancam huh? Gua gak takut. Sini! Hajar gue kalo berani!" tantang Piko sambil menarik kerah baju Nero. Nero mendesis lalu menyeringai. Rin juga menyeringai.

Terjadilah aksi pukul-memukul antara Piko, Rin, dan Nero.

Dan ternyata, Rin dan Nero memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Piko hanya terjatuh pingsan dan dibawa oleh Rin dan Nero menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Yup! Kita sudah mengalahkan Piko!.." ucap Rin bahagia. "Ternyata kita bisa membuat tim yang cocok!" sambungnya. Nero menganguk malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Rin.

 _'Dia menganggap dirinya dan gue itu cocok!'_ batin Nero sambil memejamkan matanya. Senyuman terukir dibibir Nero.

"Yosh! Seharusnya kita cepat! Ini udah pukul enam sore!" seru Rin sambil menarik tangan Nero. Secara refleks Nero terkejut walaupun terdapat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N:** Agak kecepetan ya? Auk lah :")_

 _Di next chapter kayaknya akan difokuskan sama Lenku aja deh. Tapi entah updatenya kapan *menyeringai* (reader: gebukin authoorrrr! Ayoo!) chie sekolah dari hari ini sampe Kamis -3- jadi maklum lah. Ganbatte for my self!_


	6. Kisah Terakhir

**A/n:** Chapter terakhir. Terima kasih sudah menunggu cerita ini dari awal sampai selesai.

* * *

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

* * *

Chapter

 **6** of **6**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama..."

"...Apa?"

"Tapi gue mau lu jujur," ucap Len dengan nada agak sedikit khawatir. Miku hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Len membalas senyuman Miku dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Miku, aku ingin mengetes apakah sindrommu sembuh atau tidak, dan jawab saja dengan bahasa isyarat badan. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Len menatap Miku, "Apa kau merasa nyaman di dekatku?" Wajahnya memerah.

 _( **A/n:** Len baca teks)._

Wajah Miku juga memerah, lalu ia menutup matanya sembari menggeleng.

"... _'ukh_ ," Miku cegukan.

Len menjadi sedikit kesal, "Lo bohong. 'Kan udah gue bilang kalo lo harus jawab dengan jujur. Iya atau tidak?"

Miku terdiam, tetapi wajahnya tetap memerah. Lalu Miku mengangguk.

Tidak ada cegukan.

"Apa kau suka ada didekatku?" Miku mengangguk.

Tidak ada cegukan.

"Apa kau punya perasaan terhadap diriku?" Miku mengangguk dan ia tidak cegukan.

"Oke. Pertanyaan terakhir... Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Miku mengangguk. Pipi kedua remaja itu memerah bak terkena sinar matahari yang sangat terik.

Miku menghela nafas. "Jadi, kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Len lagi, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"I-iya... Begitulah."

"G-gue juga, kok," giliran Len yang jujur. Mata Miku langsung melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Rin dan Nero akhirnya sampai di taman bermain. Mereka melihat Len dan Miku sedang duduk di ayunan yang membelakangi matahari terbenam.

"... Nero?" Rin melongo melihat aksi Len dan Miku tersebut. Nero juga melongo.

"Hey!" teriak Rin dan Nero secara bersamaan, tetapi sayangnya, mereka sudah terlambat.

"Len...?" kata Nero dengan sedih.

"Miku...?" kata Rin dengan sedih.

 **OooOooO**

" _Kya!_ " Rin menjambak rambutnya ketika dirinya dan Nero sudah berada di kediaman Kagamine. Nero menjadi sedih melihat Rin yang dari tadi terus-terusan stres.

"R-Rin. Lo sebaiknya jangan stres gitu lah," Nero menepuk pundak Rin.

" _Nng..._ ," Rin membungkukkan badannya.

"L-lo bilang _APA_?" teriak Nero seraya menyeringai.

" _Nngg..._ ," respon Rin tidak jelas.

" _Oi_. Kalau ngomong itu harus jelas. Lo ngomong apa?" tanya Nero semakin kesal.

"Gue enggak stres kok," Rin merespon, tetapi suaranya begitu kecil. "Lah? Trus daritadi lu ngapain ngejambak rambut lu?"

"Gue senang melihat Len dan Miku sudah bahagia."

"...," tidak ada respon dari Nero. Dia hanya _sweatdrop_.

" _Tadaima_ ," sapa Len dan Miku bersamaan. Rin langsung menghampiri mereka lalu memeluk Miku.

"MIKU!" Rin melompat ke arah Miku sehingga Miku terjatuh ketimpa Rin.

"E-eh? Rin- _chan_? Kenapa?" tanya Miku takut.

"Lo tau apa yang terjadi tadi sore?" bisik Rin ke Miku, membuat wajah Miku memerah lagi. Miku gemetaran, "Y-ya. A-aku tahu, k-kok."

"Miku. Kata-katanya, _please_?" Miku mengangguk. Rin berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Len.

" _What's up bro?_ " Rin menepuk kepala Len.

" _HEH_. Jangan nepuk," ketus Len kesal. Rin menyeringai, "Lo tahu, tadi gue sama Nero ngelihat apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di taman tadi–"

Len terdiam dan berteriak, " _HAH!_ " Dirinya sudah sangat panik ketika mendengar perkataan Rin tadi.

Seringaian Rin semakin melebar, "Tuh," Rin menunjuk bibir Len. "–Masih berwarna pink," sambung Rin. Wajah Len semakin merona.

Rin tertawa lalu beranjak menuju Nero. " _Yosh!_ Rencana kita sukses!" Rin dan Nero _high five_.

"Hah? K-kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Miku bingung.

Wajah Rin, Nero dan Len langsung berubah pucat.

"Rin- _chan_. Beritahu aku..."

Rin menghela nafas, "Kami bertiga, tepatnya gue dan Nero merencanakan untuk membuat misi _'Miku tidak boleh berbohong'._ Dan kami menyuruh Len untuk melakukannya. Seharusnya, dia melakukannya ketika jam tujuh. Tetapi dia sudah kelanjur... _Well_ , sebenarya itu tidak masalah. Yang penting rencananya sudah sukses–"

 _ **...Plak!***_

" _Oi_. Kita itu harus menjelaskannya dengan benar dan sesuai fakta," kritik Nero.

Sedangkan Rin memprotes, "Gimana mau menjelaskan dengan benar kalau gue udah berbicara sesuai fakta."

"Oh," Miku menjawab. "Aku mengerti," lalu Miku menghadap Nero dan Rin, "Kalian berdua...makasih banyak, ya."

Rin dan Nero yang mendengar kata-kata Miku langsung terkejut. Mereka berdua terdiam.

" _Ano,_ tidak masalah, Miku. Kami melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu, kok," Nero tersenyum.

" _Sumimasen_...," Nero dan Rin langsung pergi meninggalkan Len dan Miku sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Miku," Len menunduk karena malu.

"Hm?"

"Lu tadi nyesel enggak?"

"Kapan? Nyesel kenapa?"

"Tadi sore..."

"Oh... Enggak kok. Biasa aja kali," Miku menyenggol bahu Len dengan akrab, "Namanya juga orang lagi jatuh cinta. Pasti mereka akan ngelakuin untuk itu."

"Itu apa?" Len menyeringai. Miku terkejut akan perkataannya, walaupun wajahnya sudah merah merona.

"M-maksudku bukan _itu_! M-maksudku...," Miku menyentuh bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "–ini..."

"Maksud lu ciuman, gitu?" cela Len lemas. "Yeee, Miku. Ngomong gitu aja kok susah!" Len mengacak-acak rambut Miku.

"Hm... Terserah kamu deh."

Len berdiri menghadap Miku dan mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat sembari memasukkan sela-sela jarinya ke sela-sela jari Miku.

"Miku, apa lu mau mendampingi hidup gue selamanya?" Len meremas tangan Miku dengan sayang.

Dari mata Miku sudah kelihatan bahwa ia sangat senang, "Ya! Aku mau!" Ketika mereka ingin berciuman, suatu hal terjadi–

" _Congratulation!_ "

"MIKU, SELAMAT YA! Tetapi Len bukan melamarmu, _lho_. Kata-katanya saja yang mirip dengan kata-kata untuk melamar. Karena dia sudah enggak tahu mau bilang gimana lagi. Yah, Len memang gitu sih orangnya," jelas Rin seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Haha. Tidak apa. Nanti kamu juga akan melamarku, ya 'kan, Len?" Miku menaikkan kepalanya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Len dengan jelas.

"Eh? Gue akan melamar lu kalau kita sudah dewasa. Jadi, sabar ya," jawab Len sembari mencubit pipinya.

"Sudah–cukup membahas tentang lamar-melamar. Sekarang, ayo kita rayakan hari spesial ini!" Rin bersorak ria.

" _Etto_ , Rin. Lu mau jadi pacar gue enggak?"

Rin menoleh ke belakang. Wajah Rin langsung memerah. "...N-Nero?"

"Kalo enggak mau, enggak apa-apa sih–"

"Gue terima kok," Rin memutuskan perkataan Nero. Wajah Nero langsung bersinar, "Serius?"

Rin mengangguk dengan antusias lalu mendekat ke arah Nero.

"Wah. Ratingnya udah naik nih. Hahaha," goda Miku dan Len serempak.

"Ciuman _doang_! Bukan _R-18+_ tau!" sewot Nero.

"Kita mau melakukan itu juga?" tanya Len dengan seringaiannya.

"Um... Boleh!" seru Miku sembari mendekat ke arah Len lalu menaruh lengannya di sekitar leher Len.

 **OooOooO  
**

Keesokan harinya, Miku mulai menjenguk kedua orang tuanya lagi. Tetapi ia juga sudah didampingi oleh Len setiap kali ia pergi ke pemakaman.

"Ma, Pa. _Ohayo,_ " sapa Miku sembari duduk di antara kedua batu nisan. "Perkenalkan, ini pacar pertama Miku. Len. Kagamine. Len Kagamine."

 _'Pacar pertama?'_ gumam Len dalam hati.

"Dia orangnya baik, kok. Yah, walaupun ketika kami baru dekat, dia orangnya sangat...dingin. Tapi setelah itu dia baik banget. Terima kasih juga buat Rin- _chan_ dan Nero- _kun_. Mereka sudah merencanakan misi untuk mempersatukan diriku dan Len. Mereka juga sangat baik. Kuharap kalian menerima kenyataan ini dengan senang hati."

"Miku. Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, orang tuamu pasti tidak akan menjawab–oh lupakan. Abaikan saja. Silakan berbicara kembali," ucapan Len lumayan formal.

Miku tersenyum ke arah Len dan menengok lagi ke arah kedua batu nisan yang berada di depannya.

"Aku juga sangat senang. Sekarang, sindromku mulai mereda–"

"Sindrommu sudah mulai mereda?" teriak Len saking kagetnya. Miku kembali menatap wajah Len yang kaget itu, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Yap! Setelah kejadian kemarin..."

"Uh, yang mana?"

"... Kita berdua ciuman– oh ya, Ma, Pa. Aku dan Len juga sudah ciuman kok," sambung Miku dengan nada senang dikata-katanya. Len tersenyum kearah Miku.

 _Aku suka dengan gaya_ childish _Miku,_ gumam Len.

"Karena ciuman kita, sindromku mulai mereda. Ternyata, penghilang sindrom itu adalah...," Miku menatap wajah Len dalam-dalam. Len yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menatap wajah Miku.

 _"–Kiss of true love."_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Akhirnya selesai juga cerita Pinocchio.


End file.
